


圍場盛夏

by cstone9876



Series: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dom/sub, F1車手AU, Multi, PWP, 性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: F1AU，還願用的萬字PWP，一台亂燉復健車，小心搭乘。警告太多了打不完，大概有DS、3P、性轉、BG。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 點梗的CP如下。  
> 依依：Scott Summers/Bruce Wayne  
> 三杯：Logan+Laurence（性轉狼姐）/Clark Kent  
> 鴿子：Bruce Wayne/Laurence Howlett  
> 羊羊：Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin（十八歲設定）  
> 極圈綜合：Scott Summers/Laurence Howlett（僅提及）

01.  
  
2017年盛夏，世界一級方程式錦標賽進行得如火如荼。八月底的週末，比利時大獎賽在斯帕賽道拉下帷幕。登上頒獎台暢飲勝利香檳的是U.N.C.L.E.車隊的年輕新星Illya、SHIELD車隊的萬人迷Clint，以及站在至高點的Wolverine車隊的首席車手Logan，與技術總監Laurence並肩而立。若是在平常，旁人幾乎難以將眼光從這對兄妹的身上移開。他們太耀眼了，像是圍場裡一對雙子星，野性和狂放的荷爾蒙就是他們亙古不滅的光芒。  
  
然而，此時比起頒獎台上的賽後訪問，各家記者們似乎更把注意力放在Wayne車隊的維修區。以黑色為車隊主調的小小棚站被擠得水泄不通，大家爭相尋找著車手Bruce Wayne的身影。  
  
這也難怪，畢竟該場賽事的經過實在太過跌宕起伏。  
  
戰事從昨日的排位賽便開始了。此前積分以些微差距領先的黑暗騎士Bruce Wayne順利取得桿位（首位起跑），同在第一排的是總積分暫屈第二的金鋼狼Logan。  
  
起跑時刻，所有人都屏息以待這兩人在第一個彎角的爭奪。原本穩操勝卷的Bruce竟意外沒有做好起步動作，僅僅一秒的差距，就讓Logan佔據了入彎的好線路。小將Illya見機不可失，作風強硬地搶走內線，過彎後Bruce已落到第三名。  
  
前三名一直僵持到賽事中場，Bruce靠著延後進站時機，使用極軟胎緊緊咬住與前兩名的差距。使用超軟胎的Illya因為駕駛風格導致輪胎衰竭，抓地力下降，在過彎時偏移至外線，以過彎精準著名的Bruce立刻抓住機會超了過去。  
  
幸運女神似乎站在Bruce身邊，Logan進站換胎時右前輪卡了數秒才順利卸下，等他駛出維修區，Bruce正好從他身邊呼嘯而過。全場Wayne的車迷都沸騰了，目前圈數只剩下個位數，Bruce的勝利看似已在掌中。  
  
可就在比賽剩下最後兩圈時，Bruce的右後輪毫無預警地在艾爾羅格彎之後的直線加速道上爆胎。漆黑的車身失控滑行到路邊，現場躁動的喊叫和主播的驚呼交雜在一起。賽道上陸續有賽車駛過，場上揮起減速及禁止超車的黃旗，而黑暗騎士所在的角落像是與世隔絕一般安靜。（註1.）  
  
Bruce躍下賽車，沒有太過激烈的情緒表達，但人人都看得出他心有不甘。以精密計算輪胎使用和進站時機著名的Wayne車隊竟會發生這樣的失誤，沒有人願意相信。  
  
「你還好嗎？」車隊無線電這麼問。  
  
「我沒事。」他簡短地回答。  
  
就這樣，局勢在倒數兩圈時逆轉，最後登上頒獎台的Logan也因為這站賽果一躍成為積分榜上的第一名。  
  
  
  
「請問你怎麼看這次Wayne車手的事故？」星球日報記者Clark Kent湊上去問本場冠軍。  
  
「這就是賽車，計算之外的事總是會發生。」Logan聳聳肩，見周圍暫時沒有其他記者，便勾起嘴角，「而Laurence跟我也想和你來點……計算之外的事。晚上九點。」Logan說了一間飯店的房號。  
  
Clark低下頭在筆記上寫下Logan的回答，暴露出來的耳根子卻是豔紅的。他抬起頭想說點什麼，卻被不遠處的騷動吸引了注意。  
  
「發生什麼事了？」他問一個認識的同行。  
  
「Wayne家老大去找輪胎供應商理論了。」  
  
  
Wayne車隊的主席Scott Summers冷著臉，忽視身旁所有將麥克風湊上的記者，隻身前往輪胎供應商的地盤要求一個解釋。這是當然的，Bruce剛才爆胎的地段相當危險，若是爆胎早個幾百公尺，說不定這會兒他就要在醫療直昇機上了。  
  
圍場裡的人們對於爆胎原因議論紛紛，有像Illya認為是軋上碎片的，也有像Clint認為是計算失誤、輪胎過度衰退的。  
  
「根據電腦數據，爆胎前並沒有任何輪胎衰退的跡象。我們試圖用輪胎爭取起跑失去的優勢，這並不是錯誤的戰略。」Bruce說完後便拒絕採訪，回到行動屋裡休息。  
  
  
「Laurence？」Logan喊了下他的妹妹，後者正盯著Bruce Wayne走進行動屋的背影，「Clark要問你看法。」  
  
「極軟胎跑二十九圈，想自殺的笨蛋。」Laurence收回視線，嘖了一聲便轉頭指揮技師收拾去了。  
  
「好吧，很顯然我不能引用那句話。」Clark又開始煩惱今晚該怎麼發稿了。  
  
「你問過俄羅斯人了？」Logan喝乾一瓶水。  
  
「他們家有個保護欲過剩的技術總監，問不到的。」想起Napoleon Solo，小記者就頭痛。上次不過是意外拍到一張Illya把賽車服解下別在腰間，半裸著喝水休息的照片，他事後可是被U.N.C.L.E.車隊排擠得慘。  
  
「那看來你沒有什麼選擇。」Logan示意了正從外面經過的車手Clint跟SHIELD主席Phil Coulson。小記者想了想，好吧，官腔總比杜撰強。  
  
  
02.  
  
「他們會調查，但他們認為是碎片或路緣石。」Scott回到行動屋，紅色墨鏡底下面色不佳。  
  
「我沒有壓到東西。」簡單沖洗過後的Bruce坐在電腦前面一遍一遍瀏覽著數據，想要找出問題所在。  
  
「我相信你，但有些時候你必須妥協。」  
  
黑暗騎士瞇了瞇眼，才經歷一場激烈的賽事讓他面有疲態，卻仍是倔強地挺直腰桿。Scott注意到他的車手連水分都沒有好好補充。  
  
「Bruce。」他用了親暱的稱呼，語氣卻是嚴厲的，「放下數據，到房間裡來。」  
  
一身黑的車手沒有應答，螢幕上飛動的數據停了下來，光線照在他的眼底，那裡除了逞強之外，還有一絲希望被人看見的渴望。Scott走了，進到他說的那個房間。Bruce吐了口氣，靠在椅背上沈默許久，起身之前關上了所有數據庫。  
  
進了房間，Scott還在用無線電遠距指揮維修區的工作人員。Bruce看見地上放著一瓶水，旁邊還擺了他的項圈。Bruce跪下前褪去所有衣物，他沒有去動那個項圈，拿起水瓶開始補充遲來的水分。  
  
在此之前他根本沒意識到自己有多渴。甘甜的礦泉水滑過他燒灼的喉頭，一瓶一千毫升的水，Bruce分了兩口氣便喝完。嚥下最後一口的時候，Scott切斷了無線電。  
  
「顏色？」  
  
「綠色。」  
  
Scott處理了空瓶，坐到床緣，Bruce正好就在他的雙腿之間。  
  
「你的安全詞是什麼？」  
  
「蝙蝠。」  
  
Scott彎腰拿起項圈，搭在Bruce赤裸的頸脖上。那不是一個舒適的項圈，它的寬度讓Bruce在低頭的時候會感到不適，襯衫也必須扣到最上面一顆才不至於被旁人發現。老天，那甚至都不是透氣的真皮。  
  
「有問題？」  
  
「沒有，主人。」  
  
只有獲得前三名才能得到以往那個舒適的項圈，Bruce明白，只是他太久沒有失去頒獎台的位置了，久到忘卻了失敗的滋味和處置。堅硬粗糙的皮料抵在他鼓動的喉結上，悶熱一遍又一遍提醒他這具身體屬於誰。車手是公司的資產，或者，在他的例子，是主席的資產。  
  
Scott鎖上搭扣，從口袋拿出了黑色的D環，裝到項圈上。  
  
「謝謝你，主人。」Bruce低聲說道。他渾身赤裸，只有頸上的皮料，他卻感覺全身都被安全感籠罩，比在駕駛座上還要安心。疲憊感終於擊垮了他，就算是黑暗騎士也抵不過這一日劇烈消耗的體力。「我能……到床上去嗎？」他問。  
  
「可以，但是有一個條件。」Scott站了起來，指尖勾住D環，扯著項圈讓Bruce站起來，「我說可以之前不准睡著。」  
  
  
Scott命令Bruce跪趴到床上，雙腿張開，在他面前展現自己。Bruce沒有反抗，因為他大部分的神智都顧著抵抗強烈的睡意。  
  
冰涼的液體澆在他的尾椎上，逐漸流淌至腰背。Bruce一開始以為是潤滑油，但薄荷的清香否定了他的猜想。Scott慣用的潤滑是無色無味的，他不喜歡任何會把Bruce的注意力從他身上吸引走的東西，儘管只是果香。  
  
行動屋裡薄荷味道的只有按摩藥油。  
  
「你知道你受傷了嗎？」Scott用掌心抹開他背上的冰涼，另一隻手按在他的臀上，拇指抵在會陰部分，讓Bruce很難專心。  
  
「知道。」他答道  
  
「認真思考之後再回答。」Scott壓低聲音，向後扯了一下他的項圈。Scott的聲音是最好的催情劑，Bruce曾經無比感謝透過無線電傳來的不是他的聲音，否則他很可能常常要因為鼓起的褲子尷尬得下不了車。  
  
「我是說……我知道那樣的撞擊理當會受傷。」Bruce停了一下，「但……不，我不知道我哪裡受傷了。」  
  
「我該為了這個處罰你。」Scott聽起來對於他今天的表現相當不滿意，Bruce不安地動了動腳，「但可以緩緩。」他補充。  
  
Scott把藥油抹上他的肩膀，那裡有一塊剛開始變深的瘀青。「忍著。」說完後他用掌心大面積地按揉那塊地方，讓藥油能夠順利滲進肌膚。那很疼，但忍耐疼痛一直都是Bruce自傲的一樣技能，他閉上眼睛，緊繃著身子抵禦掙扎本能。至少他現在不用怕不小心睡著了。  
  
Scott一邊用專業的力道搽藥，另一隻手蘸了點油當作潤滑，在Bruce暴露的後穴上摩擦著。  
  
Bruce的呼吸不再均勻，他太累了，理智縮回腦中的縫隙，唯一記得的只是不要抗拒。Scott雙手同時用力，Bruce肩上劇痛的同時，身體內部卻傳來愉悅的電流。他呻吟起來，他的主人如此善於掌握疼痛與歡愉之間的平衡，以致他幾乎不能因為純然的性刺激而起反應。從他屬於Scott的第一天起，車隊主席就不斷地教導他，痛楚和性慾是並存的。  
  
沒有了痛楚，性慾就是放縱；沒有了性慾，痛楚就只是折磨。在Bruce Wayne身上，它們是共生共存的。  
  
Scott找到了Bruce體內特別敏感的地方，原先僅有半勃的陰莖在他指尖的逗弄之下完全挺立起來，頭部泛著水光。Bruce因為刺激擺了擺頭，下顎卻被項圈卡得難受。才剛剛潤濕的喉嚨又泛起乾渴，比起生理更多是心理因素。  
  
Scott放過了他的肩膀，Bruce說不清他放鬆下來的身體是因為解脫抑或失望。可那是Scott Summers，他的主人。他從不讓人失望。  
  
「唔、啊——」  
  
腰上一陣尖銳難耐的痛楚，Bruce扭動起來。他不知道那裡也有瘀傷，而且比肩膀上的要來得嚴重。為了制住他的動作，Scott只能更用力地按住傷口。Bruce張口喘氣，腰部完全落了下來，面色潮紅。  
  
Scott停了幾秒確認他的狀況，之後移動了指尖，在體內滾燙敏感的地方畫著小圈，Bruce的呻吟無法停止。每當他拔高音調，Scott就會按揉他的傷口；等他因為痛楚而顫抖，Scott又會專心愛撫他的後穴。  
  
數分鐘後，Bruce的陰莖在沒有任何觸碰的情況下脹紅，濃稠的前液滿溢出來，染濕了床單。  
  
「Scott，主人，我不……我想，唔……」黑暗騎士身周的銅牆鐵壁不復存在，無法預測的疼痛跟射精感在腦中炸開，爆胎帶來生死一瞬的失控感襲上心頭，他不可遏止地抖了起來。  
  
「Bruce，Bruce，聽著。」Scott沒有停下手上的動作，兩手都是，但他跪了起來，貼在他的車手耳邊，「沒事了，你在這裡，跟我在一起，你永遠都可以信任我。」  
  
Bruce像一根繃斷的弦，尖銳地吸氣之後高潮了。一般來說Bruce高潮的時候都是隱忍自制的，可今天他難受地在床上抽動，被Scott抱進懷裡之後還在掙扎。Scott伸手環住他的陰莖用力撸動，確保那裡不能再泌出更多白濁。  
  
「還好嗎？」他在對方項圈與肌膚接觸的地方落下親吻。  
  
「我……很睏……」Bruce精疲力竭，幾乎是倚靠本能醒著。  
  
Scott就著親吻他的姿勢笑了。「你可以睡了。」  
  
  
確保車手睡著後Scott也瞇了一下，又被手機的震動喚醒。他在噪音吵醒Bruce之前離開房間，接通了跟競爭對手的線路。  
  
「太陽下山了，Slim。」女人的聲音很不耐煩，「你家工作人員要去拆城堡了，還不叫醒你的睡美人。」  
  
「他才剛休息。」  
  
「那又是誰的錯，不知節制的傢伙。」Laurence哼哼，「他還好嗎？」  
  
「我處理好才讓他睡的。」  
  
Laurence轉頭過去跟旁人說了什麼，「再給你半小時。」說完就逕自掛了電話。  
  
  
  
「Wayne還不拆行動屋？」另一個棚站裡，Illya咬下一口Solo遞給他的能量棒。  
  
「那是大人的時間，寶貝。」Solo戴上墨鏡，理了理寶藍色的西裝，一副他才是今日英雄的樣子。比起技術總監，U.N.C.L.E.車隊的美國人更像車隊公關。  
  
Solo把手搭在Illya肩上，後者皺起眉。「不要碰我，你像出門前打翻香水一樣。」  
  
「我以為你喜歡這個味道，誰叫你都偷噴在車上。」Solo彎起眼睛笑了，無視Illya的否認和怒視，「好了，我們回飯店，記得當個乖孩子。」  
  
  
03.  
  
Clark在八點的時候把Bruce爆胎的追蹤報導發給Perry，又花了半個小時去超商買了兩手啤酒，最後只剩半小時慌慌張張地趕到Wolverine車隊下榻的飯店。  
  
他敲響了Logan告訴他的房間，替他開門的是只穿著細肩帶小可愛跟短褲的Laurence。技術總監在看到他手上的啤酒時一點也不淑女地吹了聲口哨，「冰著吧。」  
  
浴室傳來的水聲讓Clark知道另一個人的行蹤，他把啤酒放進冰箱，才剛脫下外套就被Laurence扯著推倒在床上。小可愛薄薄的布料對她姣好的身材而言無法起到任何支撐的作用，只讓豐滿的胸部更加顯眼。Clark很快就硬了，廢話，當Laurence騎在身上的時候，沒有人可以冷靜以對。  
  
他們糾纏在一起吻了很久，Laurence的嘴唇無比柔軟，而衣服下的身體又富含爆發力。Clark緊緊摟住她，讓Laurence坐在自己的大腿上，手掌忍不住滑進衣服下擺，撫摩她勻稱的軀幹。  
  
「Laurence……」Clark褲頭緊得難受，他把頭深深埋進對方的頸脖裡面嗅聞女人的體香。  
  
「有人要嫉妒了。」Laurence像哄小孩一般拍拍Clark的頭頂。  
  
Clark反射性地轉頭，對上另外一雙楓糖棕的眼睛。「Logan。」他還沒沾半滴酒，語氣卻聽上去醉醺醺的。今日的冠軍車手沐浴後沒有浪費時間穿上衣服，他從後方把Clark攬進懷裡，語氣柔和地應答。「Clark。」  
  
「恭喜你。」記者送上自己的雙唇作為賀禮，Logan毫不客氣地用舌尖探進去強取豪奪。與此同時Laurence解開了Clark緊繃的褲頭，自己也脫掉了上衣跟短褲，只剩下黑色素面的底褲。  
  
Clark一開始只以為是普通的低腰褲，但當Laurence側過身子去拿床邊潤滑液的時候，他發現那背後其實是丁字的設計。Clark臉上一熱，想把雙腿闔上，Logan強硬地制止了他，並迅速解開記者身上的襯衫。  
  
勝利之後的性愛總是狂放而美好的，Clark不會承認他在看見Logan站上頒獎台那刻內心的欣喜，以及從脊髓蠢動而上的小小慾望。他近乎急切地將自己送進車手掌心。  
  
「他喜歡。」Logan咬著身下人的嘴唇，帶笑的嗓音因此模糊。  
  
「要不然呢，他當然喜歡。」Laurence把Clark的褲子褪到膝蓋，讓青年除了弓起腰外沒有其他反抗能力。Laurence在Logan的注視下張開嘴，把Clark的陰莖納入口中。Howlett兄妹一上一下，用唇舌讓Clark在他們口中潰堤。  
  
這是他們最好的冠軍禮物了。看著Clark渙散的藍眸，Logan想道。Clark為了他們敞開身體，甚至主動湊上去想要更多關注。  
  
Laurence的口腔跟Logan一樣濕熱，Clark的襯衫跟褲子都還掛在身上——僅僅是掛著，但卻掙脫不開。他的腦子糊在一塊，以為房間哪裡著火了，要不然空氣怎麼會如此灼人，讓他在冷氣房中出了薄汗。  
  
Logan摩挲他敏感的上唇，Clark在誘哄之下發出沈醉的喘息。車手有力的雙臂緊緊鎖住他，Clark扭動就像烈日下的迷途旅人。他祈禱般呢喃男人的名諱，聞言另一人顯然有些不滿，一反原先的戲弄，猛地凹下雙頰重重吸吮青年慾望的根源。  
  
「Laz！」Clark在懷抱組成的禁錮裡高喊出聲。他只是個來自堪薩斯的農村大男孩，很難承受對方長久在賽車界磨練出的技巧。Laurence用力按住他的雙腿，臉上笑容更甚。Clark的掙扎只會勾起她狩獵的慾望，這點他們三個人都心知肚明。  
  
Clark張著嘴喘息，他被兩位捕食者的進食行動弄得頭昏眼花。他的嘴唇發麻，分身則像壞了的水龍頭，在Laurence嘴裡持續吐出無色的精華。Logan看著Clark紅腫開合的嘴，心下覺得可惜，便把手指送進記者嘴裡，食指和無名指撐開牙關，中指按住舌面，深深探入，直到Clark哼出難受的聲調。  
  
即使洗過了澡，Logan的手上仍殘有機油的味道。真切意識到自己在和一名F1賽車手做愛，Clark突然軟了腰桿。或許等會兒他會後悔，但一陣衝動讓他開口向另外兩人要求更多。  
  
Laurence思考過後，起身把潤滑油遞給她的兄長。接著她俯回身子，卻沒有繼續含入Clark挺立的陰莖，而是向上挪動了一點——操。理解了眼前的畫面之後，Clark完全無法克制向上頂胯的雄姓本能。  
  
Laurence用她尺寸傲人的雙峰包住了Clark。  
  
「Laz、Laz......」  
  
Logan抽出手指後，Clark就迷亂地囈語她的愛稱，下身隨著Laurence的韻律擺動操著她的雙乳，速度卻怎麼樣也無法令自己滿意。Laurence一邊慢吞吞地磨蹭，一邊親吻他被前液弄得濕漉漉的下腹。「快一點，Laz，我快......」大腦傳來模糊的射精感，Clark只能盲目地弓腰、無助地奢求更強烈的快感。  
  
「噓噓噓。」Laurence還在吻他下腹的毛髮，而她兄長的手指趁機藉唾液和潤滑液的幫助侵入他的體內。  
  
快感瞬間被另外一種脹痛取代。兩根手指，太多了，疼。Clark的眼裡泛起水光，他張嘴想要喊叫，卻被柔軟的女體摟進懷裡。  
  
「你弄痛他了。」Laurence低聲告知，拇指撫摩著Clark的額角。儘管疼痛，但Clark知道那一半是因為自己今天太緊繃了。不是Logan的錯。  
  
「沒事......進來。」Clark用意志放鬆身體。  
  
他總是忍耐著自己，想給Logan他們最好的。他只是個小鎮男孩，而他們——賽車界的寵兒——是那麼高不可攀，他們值得自己付出一切。所以他會給他們所有需要的、想要的，直到他們找到新的玩物。他們之間不能公諸於世的關係注定要像天上墜落的流星，美得不可方物，又轉瞬即逝。  
  
Clark的雙眼因為身體的刺激和起伏的情緒而酸澀，他只希望這顆流星能夠燃燒得久一些、亮一些。這樣，至少在一切歸於黑暗之前，他還有足夠的力氣能夠留存這副光景和心中的愛慕，不致破碎為塵土。  
  
Logan的動作放輕了，語氣中用不耐包裹著最溫柔的愛意，「Clark，你還是覺得我跟Laz才是控制住你的那一方嗎？」  
  
Clark靠在Laurence柔軟的胸脯上，低著頭沒說話。  
  
「我跟Logan是糟透了的兩個人，除了賽車什麼也不懂。」Laurence哼哼，頂開Clark的雙腳，膝蓋隨著說話的速度輕緩地蹭著他的陰莖，「你才是我們生命裡出現過最好的、最想珍惜的。」  
  
Clark呻吟出聲，不想承認自己因為這種簡單到過份的話就被安撫了。可這就是Howlett。他們在媒體前從不惺惺作態，在複雜黑暗的圍場裡用最直接，甚至可說是粗暴的方式闖出一片屬於自己的天下。  
  
就像Laurence今天在他面前直接批評Bruce Wayne是個笨蛋一樣，那不是只對Clark，今天任何記者去問——如果問得到——她的回答都不會改變。  
  
Clark第一次相信有些流星的光芒永遠不會止息。  
  
  
「……Logan，可以了。」  
  
將Clark的衣物全數剝除後，男車手又做了幾次擴張，才叫年輕的記者背對自己坐上來。Clark撐著雙腿，在Laurence的協助下用後穴吞進那個碩大的柱體。他們很少使用這個體位，因為侵略性極強的賽車手一般都喜歡從上而下徹底佔有他的獵物，而技術總監則喜歡各種新奇的嘗試，像在摸索世界上最精密的機械造物，想弄清楚每一個不為人知的操作方法。  
  
Clark被進得很深，連腹部都能明顯感覺到壓迫的重量。他試著移動，但每次的結果都是被地心引力拽回Logan身上，伴隨著難以忍耐的電流和眼前閃現的光點。  
  
「啊、哈啊——」  
  
「張開眼睛，Clark。」  
  
他照做，幾乎不可思議地看著Laurence用修長的指尖拉開丁字褲底部，另一隻手向下探了探自己身體內部。「撐好他，老哥。」她命令道。Laurence抽出手指就這麼騎了上去，雙腿蛇一樣纏住Clark的後腰，肉穴咬住Clark漲痛的陰莖。  
  
「不，Laz，太……」Clark忍在眼眶的淚水滿了出來。他一邊被Logan硬挺傲人的陰莖撐開，另一邊又被絲綢一樣溫暖滑順的內裡緊緊包裹。  
  
「Clark，放鬆。」Logan在他身後勸哄，用驚人的腰力向上小幅度頂動起來。他們緊密結合在一起，任何小小的動作都會讓Clark的分身在Laurence體內滑動。水聲漸響，Clark從來不知道Laurence那麼濕，或者那是Logan擴張的時候用了太多的潤滑？  
  
不知道，也不想知道。Clark放任自己在慾望的大洋裡載浮載沉，有人會在他的耳邊發出呻吟和稱讚。偶而是男聲，偶而是女聲，還有些時候是他自己的尖叫。  
  
Laurence自己調整角度找到了敏感點，而Logan根本不用費心刺激Clark，後者早已哽咽著祈求他慢下來。  
  
「你不能要一名車手慢下來。」那番話反倒刺激了Logan，他加快進出的速度，Clark的呻吟逐步尖銳，最後突然急促地停了下來，就像被人扼住喉管一樣不自然的安靜。他的頭向前埋在女人的肩上，頸脖和雙頰都是證明高潮的紅痕。最直接感受到的是Laurence，而她還在有意識的收縮內壁，讓Clark被榨得一點不剩。  
  
「對不起Laz，我，對不起我不是故意…….」Clark尚未度過餘韻就急著道歉。  
  
「深呼吸。我平常就會吃避孕，沒事。」Laurence親吻他，直到青年平靜下來。  
  
他們三人分開後Clark倒在床上，意識游離，如同身處極其真實的一場夢境。他很累卻不想睡，看了下床頭的時間，便想起身尋找電視的遙控器。  
  
「你在幹嘛？」Logan不耐地嘖聲，伸手一撈把他抓回懷裡。冠軍跟一場淋漓盡致的性愛，他現在只想倒頭大睡十二個小時。  
  
「體育台……有今天的重播。」  
  
「那種東西不看也罷。」說完Logan迅速睡了過去，Clark只能替他拉好被子，跟著閉上眼睛。  
  
  
04.  
  
Scott的房門被敲響了，他安靜地移動到貓眼旁，謹慎確認來者才打開房門。畢竟他的床上還躺著自家車手，不管從那個層面來講都不是個能讓外人目擊的畫面。  
  
「Howlett女士。」他禮貌地打了招呼。  
  
「說過不準那樣叫我。」Laurence瞥了他一眼，「有什麼事？」  
  
Laurence結束性愛之後喜歡坐在窗邊來一根雪茄再沖澡，今天也不例外，正是這個習慣讓她沒有錯過Wayne車隊主席發來的簡訊。  
  
「我需要妳的幫助，Laurence。」Scott理了理衣服，被叫來的人注意到他並沒有換上準備就寢的衣物，但夜已經很深了，「我需要跟工程師們開會，今天的問題必須解決，但我不能留他一個人在這裡。」  
  
Laurence挑眉看了看在雙人床上睡得安好的Bruce，「你知道自己保護慾過剩對吧？」  
  
「他今天出了事故。」Scott看了眼手錶，眉頭深鎖，「拜託。」  
  
「萬一我沒忍住呢？警告你，我今晚還沒高潮過。」Laurence故意揚起嘴角壞笑。  
  
「只要他願意我沒有意見。妳也知道，他一向很欣賞妳。我得走了。」Scott急促地說。  
  
「……好吧。」Laurence把自己摔進空著的那張床，隨手撈起遙控器，「你欠我兩次。」  
  
「不會讓妳失望的。」  
  
  
  
Bruce被一級方程式賽車特有的引擎聲喚醒。其實那聲音極小，只是經過下午的休息他本就不睏，剛好順著睡眠週期醒來了。「Scott？」他啞聲喊道。室內昏暗，只有電視螢幕發出的冷光照在潔白的床單和被套上。Bruce瞇了下眼才適應電視的亮度，上頭是今天剛結束的賽事重播，他正好看見Logan駛過終點線，方格旗揮舞的畫面讓他頭疼。  
  
本想問Scott怎麼看起這個，一轉頭卻看見如瀑的黑色長捲髮散落在隔壁床上，蜿蜒出旖旎的曲線，引人遐思。可惜的是黑白並不是目前最能讓他心情愉悅的顏色搭配。  
  
「醒了？」Laurence順手關上電視，覺得太暗又加開了床頭燈，接著在床上伸了個懶腰，「他去開會，找我當保母。」  
  
「我沒事，妳可以走了。」  
  
Laurence沒搭理他漠然的拒絕，若無其事地評價道，「極軟二十九圈，這麼拼是幹嘛呢？」  
  
「我相信他交給妳的工作不包含對我的戰果做出評價。」Bruce聽上去相當不高興，身邊聚集的低氣壓足以讓一般人打起冷顫。但那是Laurence Howlett，與「一般人」三個字相去最遠的存在。  
  
越頑劣的獸，捕起來越有勁。  
  
「但他交給我的工作包括滿足你的一切需求。」她慵懶低沈地說，陰影裡的眉眼直直盯著Bruce，中性的輪廓柔美又俊俏得不得了。  
  
Bruce沉默了。誠實地說，他確實對Wolverine車隊的技術總監抱有綺麗的幻想。每個男人都有，在血液裡流淌的征服天性讓他們注定會被最危險的那株玫瑰吸引，如同刺鳥渴求最鋒利的荊棘一般，失去生命也算得償所願，更別提他還是一名慣常與危險共存的賽車手。  
  
他的沈默和思考形同索求，Laurence起身走到他的床邊。Bruce方才裸著入睡，此時被單從肩頭滑落，露出上臂的筋絡和厚實的胸膛。他抬頭用鋼青色的眸子打量床邊的女人，同時聞到了濃重的、性愛後的氣息。  
  
「妳剛才……」  
  
「嗯哼。」Laurence確認了他的猜想，「而且我還沒時間沖澡。」  
  
這就夠了。Bruce一把將Laurence按到自己身下，撩起一縷掉落的髮絲替她塞到耳後，動作熟練又紳士。「我有這個榮幸嗎，女士？」  
  
「只要你別再那樣叫我。」Laurence看著進入花花公子模式的Bruce，指尖挑了挑他頸上的D環，「我不是你的主人，只是一夜情對象。」  
  
Bruce用一個綿長細膩的深吻表達了理解。  
  
他們接吻起來誰也不讓誰，兩個情場老手只花了極短的時間就摸透了對方鍾情的套路。女技師喜歡深入掠奪，黑暗騎士則喜歡掌控著一切的節奏。有時候Laurence被服侍得開心了，就會用雙腿磨蹭Bruce的腰側，而Bruce會用那雙帶繭的大手徹底撫摸Laurence的長腿。從腳尖到短褲邊緣，愛撫得又慢又煽情。  
  
到後來Bruce吻遍了細肩帶睡衣胸口以上的部分，Laurence整個脖子都有或深或淺的吻痕，潮紅更是不必說。他原先想要直接從胸口扯下衣服，但Laurence說她可不能裸體走回自己的房間，Bruce只好保持原樣脫下它。  
  
一般來說，在性愛裡Laurence都佔據了主導的位置，因此當Bruce強硬的低下頭舔舐她的雙乳時，Laurence發出了自己意料之外的呻吟。「很不錯嘛。」她饜足地說。  
  
Bruce用舌頭轉動尖端的深色突起，另一邊也不忘用手指服侍。Laurence平時前胸並不是特別敏感，此時卻也不自覺地在床單上扭動起來。她的指尖沿著Bruce的項圈邊緣移動，有一下沒一下地輕刮他肩膀和後頸，同時搓揉著他發紅的耳闊。  
  
赤裸的男人似乎想要用吻覆蓋Laurence每一吋肌膚，他將乳尖吮至挺立後又向下移動。通常人們會說Laurence惹火的是她的胸脯，又或是短褲下的大長腿。但當Bruce真正近距離膜拜這副軀體之後，他會說腹部才是她全身上下最具有殺傷力的部位。  
  
Laurence的腹肌柔韌而不粗獷，和雄性為了求偶故意雕刻出來的形狀不同，它們的形成是天生的、自然而然的，兼具彈性和美感。  
  
「雖然肯定有很多人說過了。」Bruce用生出青色鬍渣的下顎靠在腹部上看她，「妳很美。」  
  
Laurence笑著捧起Bruce的臉在額上印下一個吻。「謝謝。」  
  
「我能嗎？」Bruce把手移動到她短褲的邊緣，拇指在陰核上方平坦的部分打轉。  
  
「請吧。」Laurence呼吸粗重。  
  
Bruce替她褪下褲子時發現身下的人只穿了一層布料，短褲裡面就沒有底褲了。看到Bruce的神情，Laurence只是抬眉，「剛才弄髒就沒穿了。」  
  
Bruce在她的大腿內側輕咬，Laurence就像所有身經百戰的老手一樣，沒有因為突如其來的刺激而瑟縮，反倒是更往兩邊敞開雙腿。淫靡的氣味讓Bruce的分身跳動，他先慢慢地在周圍落下親吻，再逐步靠近陰核。上方的Laurence沒有壓抑，黏膩的低吟拖得很長，也會直接了當地告訴他該怎麼做。  
  
「嗯，哼…….啊，對——用力——」  
  
Bruce用Laurence習慣的方式替她服務，舌頭大面積覆在充血的部位上，舔動的同時輕輕吮吸。女人的身體非常細緻，即便是像Laurence這樣充滿經驗的女人也絕不能用粗暴的方式對待。等到Laurence主動加快速度和力道，Bruce才將舌頭移動到已經濕透的蜜穴。若說他方才還在擔心潤滑液的下落，他現在也早已拋到九霄雲外去了。  
  
舌尖在外刺探了幾下後便探進穴口，Laurence按著Bruce的頭，比起控制力道，更多只是想尋找一個支撐點。舌頭模擬陰莖進出運動時，Bruce的手也沒閒著，指腹貼在她脹紅的陰核上揉著。  
  
「再深……」Laurence命令道。  
  
Bruce用舌頭在離穴口尚淺的部分重重舔了幾下才退出來，那裡是女性最有感覺的部位，Laurence的身體像是過電一樣小小彈跳起來。為了達成Laurence的期望，Bruce將兩根手指送進她的體內，旋即被內壁緊緊吸附。他低吟起來，光是想到分身被這種熱度包圍就讓他渾身發燙。  
  
Laurence指示他該如何尋找到那個特殊的點，Bruce嘗試之後看見Laurence猛然向後弓背，就知道自己找對地方了。他摟著Laurence的腰，後者扶著他的手臂有些顫抖。  
  
「繼續嗎？」  
  
「繼續。」  
  
Bruce勾起手指，在那個神秘的地方緩緩繞圈。一開始Laurence還算冷靜，可到後來幾乎是任何一點挪動都會讓她喊出Bruce的名字。讓圍場女神在自己手下失控，這樣的成就感簡直無可比擬，Bruce想。  
  
在他的陰莖真正能進到Laurence體內之前，Laurence已經全身發軟高潮了一次。大量透明無味的清淡體液從穴口湧出，連Bruce的手腕都被弄濕。  
  
「操，Scott為什麼沒有早個三年讓我來當保母。」Laurence翻身壓到Bruce身上，親暱地啃咬他的下顎。Bruce沒有讓她玩弄太久，這是當然的，他可還硬著。黑暗騎士一個使勁讓Laurence再度回到自己身下，打算進行下一個步驟，又突然停了下來。  
  
「我這裡沒有安全套。」  
  
「你跟Summers從來不用？」  
  
「頭一年而已，後來都沒有。」  
  
Laurence翻翻白眼，「算了，進來吧，有病估計你今年體檢也不會過。但射外面，裡面清起來很麻煩。」  
  
  
把自己埋進去的時候Bruce一度覺得自己要繳械了。他忍了太久，也太久沒有跟異性有過這樣的火花。「慢點。」Laurence在他耳邊低語，「慢點，就是這樣…….慢慢動……」他最終是找回了自己的節奏，深入與淺出的規律很快讓Laurence泌出更多液體。  
  
今晚第二度被撐開，一片酸麻襲上Laurence後腰。她勾著他的脖子，隨著撞擊的頻率蹭上項圈的扣搭。什麼時候也給Clark買個項圈吧，她想。藍色……不，紅色的，金屬部分是黃色，一定很襯他的藍眼睛。最重要的，裡頭一定要刻上Howlett的姓氏，這樣那傢伙就不會再擔心有的沒的……  
  
「啊……唔，Laurence，Laurence……」  
  
她的思緒被Bruce的呻吟打斷，Bruce看上去快要高潮了，而且很顯然沒有要停下來的意思。Laurence當機立斷伸手去按住他的陰莖底部，阻止他繼續動作，換來Bruce痛苦不堪的哽咽。  
  
「我說了，射外面。」Laurence掙脫他的懷抱，硬是把東西從體內抽了出來。她自己也不太好受，但還能忍耐。她本以為Bruce會大發脾氣——就像被她這麼做過的所有雄性一樣——然而Bruce只是顫抖著深呼吸，瞪大的藍色眼睛渙散，沒有發火的樣子，反而……  
  
更興奮？  
  
看著他隱忍的模樣，Laurence決定給這個乖孩子一點禮物。她往下蹭去，張開嘴含住蕈狀前端用力吸吮。幾乎是立刻，Bruce就哽咽著高潮了，精液全灑在她的嘴裡。結束後Laurence舔乾淨他的分身，在Bruce面前把白濁吞下去之後親吻了他的鼻尖。  
  
「他差不多要結束了，我也該回去了。」Laurence撿起地板上散亂的衣物穿回身上，「告訴他，下次我會非常願意做你的保母。」  
  
只是一夜情對象，不是主人，所以Bruce沒有下跪來送別。他只是執起Laurence的長髮，在髮尾落下深情一吻。  
  
  
05.  
  
Illya穿著浴袍，淺金色的頭髮濕漉漉的，坐在飯店的床上像一尊文藝復興時期比例完美的雕像。他看完了今日賽事的重播，沒有等頒獎結束就關上了電視。那次被超過去除了輪胎的問題，還有自己操作上的疏忽。下次應該要強硬點，他想。  
  
年僅十八歲的他是目前圍場內最受矚目的新星，車技很有俄羅斯人的風格，靠力道，還有堅持不懈的追逐精神。  
  
他原先是二隊的車手，受到老闆Waverly的賞視，才在今年度的賽季中頂替受傷的Gaby進入主隊。原先實力就不弱的他，一拿到英德聯手開發的頂尖引擎和動力系統，立刻幫U.N.C.L.E.車隊掃進不少積分。他和他的愛車一起被賦予了Red Peril的稱號，也迅速鞏固了自己在圍場裡的地位。  
  
可惜的是到目前為止，他還沒有為車隊獲得任何冠軍獎盃。三年前開發出新的引擎套件便持續蟬聯冠軍的Wayne，以及歷史悠久的元老車隊Wolverine，他的敵手太強勁了。Illya思索著對策，就在這時棉被上的手機震動起來。  
  
上面只有一條短短的消息：「事情處理完了，過來領獎吧。」發信人是他美國籍的技術總監。  
  
  
Illya用Solo早先遞給他的房卡刷開門，而Solo正彈著房裡的鋼琴。他常跟Illya說，鋼琴就像車一樣，樂曲跟引擎都是這世間少有的天籟。「過來坐下。」他示意鋼琴椅右邊的一小截座位。  
  
一般來說，鋼琴椅並不會設計給兩個超過一米八的男人同時乘坐，因此在Illya勉強照做之後，他們從肩膀到膝蓋都緊緊依偎在一起。Solo的右手隨著音域的變換而不斷蹭上Illya，更別提踩著延音踏板的右腳。絲質的深藍色睡袍不規律地觸碰，每一次都激起Illya神經過當的反應。  
  
「我五分鐘後要休息。」Illya的作息時間是嚴格安排過的，他維持著臉部表情，假裝沒有受到Illya沐浴露香味的影響。  
  
「五分鐘就夠了。」Solo彈出樂章的最後一個小節。  
  
「那是因為你的五分鐘跟常人認知的國際單位不太一樣。」Illya瞪了他一眼。  
  
「說得像你不喜歡一樣，Peril。」Solo的指尖離開琴鍵，撫上Illya的側臉，湊上去親吻他。延音踏板未被鬆開，中央降Si震動的餘音包圍著他們，滲進細密的吻裡，連舌頭都好像能嚐到空氣的震盪。  
  
Illya伸出手想去按Solo的後頸，卻被美國人靈巧地逃開。「不，這次還是第二名，記得嗎？」  
  
Illya吞下一聲低吼，挫敗感很快就被Solo探進裕袍底下的手指給消解。Solo的手指總是靈活細膩，無論撫摸的是賽車、琴鍵，又或是Illya的陰莖，永遠精準地像善於開鎖的盜賊。  
  
他旋轉著擦過俄國車手又粗又長的分身，一開始迅速，又在圈住頭部和柱身交界處時放緩，用慢到令人發狂的速度包住頭部按揉。Illya抓住Solo的上臂，額頭也抵住對方的。年長者有一下沒一下地吻著他的臉，兩人分享著同一口炙熱的吐息。  
  
Solo再一次摩擦他的陰莖，Illya在逼仄的椅子上艱難地推搡胯部。他不知道Solo怎麼做到的，但他覺得自己的囊袋跟頭部似乎同時在被照顧，汗水跟體液順著身體下滑，濕潤了臀瓣之間籠罩在陰影中的部位。  
  
「你的日子總有一天會來的。」Solo耳鬢廝磨間對他說。  
  
Illya沒說話，卻抱住了Solo的肩膀。這次後者沒有躲開，並在一次又重又徹底的套弄後，拇指按上Illya慾望亟欲噴發的小洞。Illya用俄文咒罵，大腿肌肉因為過度繃緊而顫抖。  
  
「我等著在你頭上淋香檳的那一天。」Solo語帶笑意，「或許還能在你身上淋些別的。」  
  
Illya壓抑的呻吟在喉中顫抖。  
  
兩年前，他曾經如此厭惡這個花枝招展的美國人，當時的他看來，Solo根本一點也不懂車，只是因為良好的交際手腕和漂亮的臉蛋才得到了技術總監這個崇高的工作，而「良好」很可能是指在飯店床上的表現。在Illya眼底，Solo曾是踐踏他愛的賽車工作的人。  
  
但是一起摩納哥的事故改變了一切。那天下著大雨，FIA（國際汽聯）決定採用安全車動態起跑以策安全，可即便如此，許多車手還是紛紛因為大小事故而退賽。當時他高估了自己，以為可以靠冰上駕車的經驗快速過彎，最後理所當然失控滑出賽道，翻了兩翻撞到牆上。  
  
他人沒事，但車子嚴重受損。由於比賽還在進行，運回維修區之後幾乎沒有技師有空多看那堆破銅爛鐵一眼，可是身為主隊技術總監的Solo竟然莫名出現在二隊的維修區。  
  
「你還好嗎？」他問。  
  
Illya應該是點了頭，又或是沒點。他那時候全身都痛的要命，記憶挺模糊的。可是只有一個畫面他永遠都會記得。Solo優雅地在他的車子旁跪了下來，撥開上頭多餘的雨水跟髒污，用感謝和敬畏的眼神看著那台車殼金屬嚴重變形的賽車。  
  
「她讓你平安無事，你該感謝她。」  
  
從那天之後有什麼東西改變了。可能是Illya不再用批判的眼光看待美國人，也可能是當美國人賽後主動約他喝酒時他不再打從心底厭惡。  
  
  
「我會拿到冠軍。」Illya深吸了一口氣，肺腔充滿了Solo的味道，「為了你。」  
  
「你才是那個有著無限可能的明日之星，寶貝。」Solo無奈地笑道。  
  
Illya賭氣一樣抱緊他，Solo不再拖延，加速手上的動作。Illya好似要被榨乾一樣，隨著Solo的動作，他緊繃的壓力都被從身體裡抽出來，填進滿滿的關愛。Illya射出來的時候咬住了Solo的頸脖，像是要給自己的話留下證明。  
  
Solo忍著細小的疼痛，一直套弄到Illya再也射不出任何東西，並且抽搐著推拒為止。  
  
「你要睡在這裡嗎？」Solo拍拍他的背。Illya搖頭，所以Solo幫他把浴袍拉好，目送他從消失在走廊的彎角。  
  
期待冠軍禮物的人不是只有他啊，Solo靠在門邊想著。  
  
  
  
  
戰後的夜晚就這麼過去了。  
  
七天之後，Bruce與Logan在正賽起跑後為了爭搶入彎路線而碰撞，雙雙衝出賽道退賽。Illya沒有讓這個機會溜走，一路領跑，最後登上頒獎台頂端，以十八歲之姿成為F1史上最年輕的分站冠軍，而Solo就站在他的身邊。（註2.）  
  
不過，這都是後話了。  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
註1：改自2015比利時Vettel爆胎事故。  
註2：改自2016西班牙Verstappen奪冠經歷。


End file.
